princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lillianne von Phoenix
Hime (姫, Hime / Lillianne リリアーヌ, Ririānu) is the second princess of the Royal Family, and seventeen years old. Being respectively calm in most dangerous situations, she has still shown a sense of caring toward her servants and friends. Her real name is Lillianne, but she despises being called that; she prefers being called "Hime," which is Japanese for Princess. She was first nicknamed Hime by her older sister, Sylvia, the first Princess of the Royal Family, after she told Sylvia that she "Won't allow anyone to call her that." Appearance Hime's appearance is very similar to everyone in the Royal Family; she has long blonde hair, red eyes with slits for pupils, and she always wears a silver crown. She has always worn a black dress and long black boots since her childhood, but she wears gauntlets that seem newer to her appearance. Her dress seemed to be shorter in the beginning of the series. Personality and Traits Hime does not appear to have much interest in taking the throne. She is respectively calm in most situations, although if caught by surprise, she can lose a bit of edge. As Sherwood stated, one of her best advantages is the ability to remain calm. Hime mostly keeps a straight face in a daily situation, but when things start to differ, she has most of the emotions a normal person has. She noticeably shows more emotion in the manga than in the anime. Hime is capable of fighting for herself, but feels she needs servants to cook and clean for her. She is also not above destroying anything in her path to kill an enemy, such as burning down her own mansion to kill the Invisible Man. She's also skilled at combat, using any weapon, effectively, at her disposal, such as a chainsaw, a defibrillator, a hammer, or various swords.She usually sits around her mansion, reading a book or drinking tea and refers to Sawawa's food as the best; her favorite tea is Sawawa's Earl Grey. When confronted by her siblings, Hime will get slightly surprised or irritable. Hime will not allow anyone to call her be her real name, Lillianne, nor does she like to be called "Ojou-sama." Hime and the rest of the Royal Family were hinted to be German in chapter 41, where she wrote a note that says "entkomm" to Hiro. "Entkomm" is the German word for "escape". Furthermore, the androids are all programmed in German. According to Riza, Hime does not eat much (like meat), which explain her slim outline. Plot Hime came to Sasanaki to move into her mansion; on their way there, a van that ricochetted of her gynoid Flandre, hit a middle school boy. She later visits the hospital to where Hiro-- the middle-schooler-- was sent, and resurrects him on a whim because she finds him to be interesting. Hime, being the daughter of the king of monsters, has the power to resurrect the dead with her blood and makes Hiro her servant; Hiro, however, has no say in this, and awakes several hours later. Meanwhlie, Hime was at her mansion, where she first met Hiro's sister, Sawawa , for the first time, Sawawa being Hime's maid. She is slightly intrigued that this world has a moon also, a full one; to her surprise, she finds out that her old servant Lobo Wildman is planning an attack on her right outside her mansion with a pack of wolves/dogs, and realizes that he probably fell into the hands of one of her brothers. She teases him as they are about to fight, and Flandre fends off the other wolves, as Wildman orders them to stop and attack Hime which fails-- then Hiro suddenly comes and finds them fighting. As Wildman is about to kill Hime, Hiro jumps in the way and gets impaled on Lobo's claws. Hime takes this advantage and strikes her sword through his head. Wildman lay on the ground, asking for forgiveness, and Hime guesses that his family was taken hostage and doesn't resurrect him because it's forbidden to do so with somebody you've killed. She walks over to Hiro and calls him an idiot for still not understanding. She explains as she gives Hiro her blood and finally introduces herself to him as Hime(姫). She tells Hiro about his half-immortality and that he will need to keep drinking her blood to remain so, and suggests that he serves her well, much to Hiro's horror. ". . . You didn't think I was just swinging a chainsaw around for no reason at all, did you?" -- Hime, Princess Destruction The next day, Hime practically terrorizes the mansion, searching for the Invisble Man, and nearly slices Hiro in half with a chainsaw. Relationships Hiro Hiyorimi Hime's only blood warrior , although she tends to act cold towards him, she really worries about him. they tend to team up when facing enemies Flandre Her gynoid Riza Wildman A half-werewolf acting as Hime's warrior (not blood warrior) as she searches her brother's killer. Reiri Kamura A vampire who was spared by Hime, she now lives in her mansion and acts as an information collector. She wil engage combat when necessary but that job is often taken by Riza Sherwood Her younger sister,the two have a neutral alliance Severin (deceased after the battle with hime) Her older brother Emile Older brother Sylvia Hime's older sister; Sylvia and Hime seemed to be very close in flashbacks, but now she's one of Hime's most dangerous enemies. Salieri Older brother Gilliam Older brother Dyuken Keziah Bold Sawawa Hiyorimi Her live-in maid Flanders Francisca Mermaid Sledge Lobo Wildman Hiroko Ciel Zeppeli Powers & Abilities Being the daughter of the king who reigns over all the strange ones known as monsters, she is endowed with the power to turn the dead body into a half-immortal warrior that will serve and protect her. This means that the warriors can't be killed even if their heads are severed but they need to drink more of Hime's blood (or to replenish the flames in the ani e) every few days or they will die for good this time! She uses her vassal (her blood in the manga, flame of immortality in the anime) to resurrect warriors but she herself is not an immortal yet which is why she needs help from warriors. It was revealed that before she resurrected Hiro, she used to have many servants, but they were wiped out by zombies sent by her brother, Severin despite the fact it broke the rules. Hime defeats assassins in a graceful and elegant manner using a variety of weapons such as chainsaw, defibrillator, a hammer and various swords. Interestingly, she is only as physically strong as a normal human (although she has been shown wielding heavy weapons such as jackhammers) and sometimes requires that her servants get her out of trouble. Hime possesses impressive intelligence and great intuition. She was almost never deceived and instantly realizes the truth. Through knowing the enemies' abilities, she makes a strategic counterattack and put it into action with her servants. Her strongest weapon is her abilty to remain calm and maintain composure even when facing the brink of death. It was shown during her duel against her brother, Severin that she lost her temper and almost lost the match. Despite her loss of temper, she was able to control her tone of voice and displayed an emotionless face. Like all the Royal Members, she is a Phoenix. Weapons Used: Rapier, Chainsaw, Axe, Hammer, Cross-sword(anime-only), Circular Saw, Defibrillator, Broken Cue Stick, Flail, Mace, Pitchfork, Baseball Bat, Traps, Tridents, Dumplings, Katana(anime-only), Chandelier, Revolver, Shotgun, Sword, Rifle Trivia﻿ *''Hime'' is Japanese for Princess. *Hime's real name is Lillianne﻿. *Hime knows German. *It also seems that she is left-handed (as hinted in chapter 25 page 4) Category:Characters